Plague Doctor (Class)
In times of injury or illness, many look to healers that have been blessed with the grace of the gods or who have trained for years in magic that can aid in such situations, few look to those that know the physical anatomy, to those that have trained in actual medicine and are specialized in its use. Civilizations in weird locales devoid of magic or gods, or battlefields so desecrated and unholy are a few examples of places where the convenience of magical healing is nonexistent, and so the reliance on crude healing methods like bandages and salves arise. Stepping out of obscurity comes the plague doctor, a specialist in the field of physical, if not controversial, medicine. Requiring no special connection to a deity, nor any special rituals to perform the most basic of their craft, all they require is their wits and a good stomach. Plague doctors, while revered by the poor for their advances in the world of medicine and the preservation of life, are looked down upon by a greater society for their questionable methods and ethics, believing that their reliance on rare herbs, poultices, and vapors brings upon false healing. Despite their shared craft, plague doctors frequently clash with each other over specific routines and healing methods, with some taking a more traditionalist and often antiquarian stance on medicine, while others take up the profession solely to keep others alive and to cure disease. Despite their (most of the time) good intentions, a plague doctor appearing from a suffering populace is often regarded with suspicion, especially when they are in the wake of several casualties. https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Battle_Medic_(5e_Class) https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Doctor_(5e_Class) https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Medic_(5e_Class) https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Plague_Doctor_(5e_Class) Medical Professionals Through years of studying medical texts and anatomical references, gathering information on various poisons, diseases, and infections, as well as plenty of practice, plague doctors have turned their mundane craft into an art form. A World Against You WIP Creating a Plague Doctor WIP Quick Build You can make a plague doctor quickly by following these suggestions. First, Wisdom should be your highest ability score, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the noble background. The Plague Doctor Table Class Features As a plague doctor, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per plague doctor level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per plague doctor level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: Herbalism kit Saving Throws: Wisdom, Constitution Skills: Choose three from Deception, History, Intimidation, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Persuasion, Religion, Sleight of Hand, and Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a simple weapon or (b) two daggers * (a) ''four potions of healing or ''(b) ''four vials of basic poison * Leather armor, a healer's kit, a plague doctor's mask, a plague doctor's satchel (contains four herbal poultices, eight rolls of cloth bandages, four bottles of vapor, a suture needle, three spools of suture thread, three medicinal salves, and smelling salts), and an explorer's pack Alternatively, you may start with 4d4 x 10 gp to buy your own equipment. '''Doctoring' At 1st level, your medical training allows you to successfully treat even the most severe wounds and even identify poisons and diseases. You can spend 10 minutes assessing and tending to another creature's wounds, making a Wisdom (Medicine) check at the end of this time. The result of the check determines the highest possible medical outcome you can achieve, as shown on the Medical Outcome Table below, although you may instead choose a lower medical outcome. You must possess the required components to successfully complete a medical outcome. You can not use the same medical outcome on a creature more than once in a 24 hour period. In addition to restoring hit points to a creature, you may consume one bottle of vapor to reduce the creature's exhaustion by one level, remove the poisoned condition from the creature, and end one random poison afflicting the creature. You also learn the effects of any diseases afflicting the creature, but this does not teach you the name(s) of the disease(s) that the creature has, nor does it tell you whether any effects are symptoms of separate diseases. Medical Outcome Table Medical Order At 1st level, you have committed yourself to specialize in a specific medical order, chosen from the list of available orders. Your order grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, 17th, and 20th level. Scavenge for Supplies At 1st level, your knowledge of your craft has given you an affinity for cobbling together all of the components required to perform your medical procedures and assessments, keeping your satchel of gear well stocked and maintained. Over the course of one hour, you attempt to scavenge for medical supplies in a local vicinity, which can range from as small as a forest pond to as large as a city district. At the end of this hour, you find 1d4 components of your choice (you can choose the same component multiple times): * An herbal poultice. * A roll of cloth bandages. * A bottle of vapor. * A spool of suture thread. * A medicinal salve. The amount of components you find increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Scavenging column of the Plague Doctor table. You may scavenge in an area any number of times, at the discretion of the DM. Additionally, the DM may decide that certain components can't be found in your environment; an arctic setting, for example, may not contain the necessary plants to create an herbal poultice, and a slum may not contain the appropriate perfumes for a bottle of vapor. Emboldening Vapors When you reach 2nd level, you have learned how to concoct potent vapors that can aid and provide detriment. You can spend 1 minute and expend 50 gp worth of materials to turn a bottle of vapors into an emboldened vapor of your choice from below. You can use and expend an emboldened vapor as an action, affecting a creature within 5 feet of you, or you can throw the bottle of vapor in the space of another creature, causing it to shatter upon impact, affecting the creature in that space. A thrown bottle is considered a thrown weapon, it's considered light, has the finesse property, and has a range of 20/60 feet. ''Haste Vapor. ''The affected creature's speed is increased by 10 feet and they can take an additional bonus action on each of their turns for up to 10 minutes. At the end of this duration, the creature gains one level of exhaustion. ''Rejuvenating Vapor. ''The affected creature regains 2d8 hit points at the start of each of its turns, and they lose the poisoned condition and can't gain the poisoned condition for up to 1 minute. ''Dodge Vapor. ''The affected creature has a +2 bonus to its AC for up to 1 minute. ''Disorienting Vapor. ''The affected creature's speed is decreased by 10 feet and they can only take an action or a bonus action on each of their turns, not both, for up to 10 minutes. At the end of this duration, the creature can take one additional action on its next turn. ''Noxious Vapor. ''The affected creature becomes poisoned and takes 1d6 poison damage at the start of each of its turns for up to 1 minute. ''Blinding Vapor. ''The affected creature is blinded for up to 1 minute. ''Numbing Vapor. ''The affected creature has resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and has disadvantage on Strength and Dexterity checks and saving throws for up to 1 minute. ''Hallucinogenic Vapor. ''The affected creature becomes incapacitated and has disadvantage on Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma checks and saving throws for up to 1 minute. At the end of this duration, the next Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check the creature makes is made with advantage. A creature that can't breathe or a creature that does not need to breathe is not affected by an emboldened vapor. Undead and constructs are also not affected by an emboldened vapor. A creature can only be affected by one emboldened vapor at a time. If a creature would become affected by an emboldened vapor while already under the effects of one, the current effect ends, and the new emboldened vapor takes effect. A creature can end the effects of a vapor early by succeeding at a DC 20 Constitution saving throw. Emergency Treatment At 5th level, you can quickly perform an emergency medical treatment on a creature, using your Doctoring feature as an action. If you do, you forgo making a Wisdom (Medicine) check and instead choose a medical outcome. Once you use this feature, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Revival When you reach 9th level, you have learned ways to bring a dead creature back to life as an action, provided it has been dead no longer than a minute. Performing this medical miracle requires a tincture made from rare materials, which normally costs 500 gp, although this is at the discretion of the DM. Coming back from the dead is an ordeal. The target takes a −4 penalty to all attack rolls, saving throws, and ability checks. Every time the target finishes a long rest, the penalty is reduced by 1 until it disappears. Self Care At 10th level, you can use your Doctoring feature to treat your own wounds. If you do so, your Wisdom (Medicine) check is made with disadvantage. Improved Doctoring When you reach 13th level, whenever you restore hit points to a creature using your Doctoring feature, you can add your proficiency bonus to the amount of hit points restored. Hardened Constitution At 15th level Eye for Injury At 18th level Specialties wip Field Medic wip Field Doctoring When you choose this order at 1st level, you can use your Doctoring feature as an action a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier + your plague doctor level (minimum 1). In addition, you may now use the Patch Job medical outcome on a creature any number of times. You regain expended uses of this feature when you finish a long rest. Rush to Aid At 1st level, when a friendly creature you can see takes damage, you can use your reaction to move up to your speed towards that creature. You regain use of this feature when you finish a short or a long rest. Specialty Feature At 3rd level Specialty Feature At 7th level Specialty Feature At 11th level Specialty Feature At 17th level Specialty Feature At 20th level Traditionalist wip Decoction At 1st level Cauterize At 1st level Specialty Feature At 3rd level Specialty Feature At 7th level Improved Emboldening Vapors At 11th level Specialty Feature At 17th level Specialty Feature At 20th level Surgeon wip Basic Surgery Upon choosing this order at 1st level, when you use your Doctoring feature, you may forgo choosing a medical outcome and instead perform simple surgery on the creature which takes 1 hour, consuming one spool of thread and one medicinal salve. If the creature you are performing surgery on is not unconscious, it must make a Wisdom saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus. You restore a number of hit points to the creature equal to 2d12 + your Wisdom modifier + your plague doctor level. If the creature failed its Wisdom saving throw, it then takes 2d4 psychic damage. You can not perform surgery on the same creature more than once using this feature until 24 hours have passed. You may consume a bottle of vapors or use a weapon that deals bludgeoning damage to put the creature to sleep before the surgery, causing them to become unconscious until you wake them with smelling salts, until they take any amount of damage, or until they awaken naturally in 1 hour. If you use a bludgeoning weapon in this way, the creature takes 1 bludgeoning damage. Deep Incision At 1st level, when you hit a creature with a melee attack using a weapon that deals piercing or slashing damage, you can use your bonus action to make the attack cut deep, causing the wound to bleed profusely as long as the creature has blood. For a number of minutes equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), or until it restores any number of hit points, the creature is bleeding. At the start of each of the creature's turns while bleeding, the creature loses 1d6 hit points. If the creature has no blood and isn't bleeding, the creature instead loses 1d6 hit points and is not bleeding. The hit points lost by this feature increases to 2d6 at 5th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 17th level. Surgical Amputation When you reach 3rd level, you can perform a precise surgical amputation of a creature's limb. As part of your Basic Surgery feature, while performing surgery on a creature, you can choose to amputate the limb of a creature instead of restore hit points to it. You must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom (Medicine) check to successfully amputate the limb, which deals 2d4 slashing damage to the creature. If you fail the check, the amputation is botched, amputating the limb and dealing 4d8 slashing damage to the creature, and then the creature begins bleeding as if from your Deep Incision feature, except the loss of hit points is doubled. You may choose to fail this check instead of rolling. Limb Grafting At 7th level Servant from Flesh At 11th level Lobotomy At 17th level At 11th level, you have learned a technique that nullifies the mind. Using an action, you are able to cut into the mind of a creature within 5 feet of yourself. On a successful hit, the targeted creature is unable to cast spells for a number of turns equal to your intelligence modifier (minimum of 1).You are able to use this feature 1 time, and may use this feature again after you finish a long rest. Master of Abominations At 20th level